Views
This is essentially a world-view page, and will ultimately combine Love, Limerence, Lust, and other things I don't understand, Preferences, and a variety of other things that come up, or might be important to character development, or are just quirks/hard to remember. Because I suck at tables, this will be sorted by character, and then by view - not the other way around. Jacob World= "LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS." "WHY THE HELL NOT?" "MIGHT AS WELL ENJOY THE RIDE." |-|Self= |-|Love=His views on love are a bit confusing, but very well defined. To sum this up: He believes strongly in platonic soul-mates, and in familial love. Hence his forgiveness towards his Aunt, and his reluctant love-hate relationship with his brother Given his orientation (Demiromantic and Bisexual) he thinks that the more you love someone, the more you're willing to allow them be simply friends with you. In his experience, friendship and sex are simple - it's romance that complicates and ruins things. What are they '''attracted to'?'' How would they '''react' to...'' Crushes? |-|Morality=''Is it... moral or not!?'' |-|People= |-|Past=I have a feeling I'll here a lot about this in RP. He strikes me as overly sentimental. Ivy World= She strongly values human connection, so that's what she centers her life around. |-|Self= |-|Love= Ivy platonically loves her brother, Holly, and her mother - they're a huge part of her life. Naturally, she's extremely idealistic about both kinds of love - romantic and platonic - which is why she puts a huge amount of pressure on herself to make her family and friends happy. When she can't, or when her relationships aren't as strong as they should be, it's a huge blow to her ego and she blames it entirely on herself. When it comes to romance... I'm not sure. It's hard for me to imagine her in a romantic relationship, but regardless, it's an important question. I don't think she's putting too much pressure on herself to get romantically involved with anyone at the moment, but now that she's moved in with Holly and she's about to graduate, that's probably going to change. She's fairly insecure about the topic, since it seems to her that everyone else has someone, or has had multiple someones, save for her. What are they '''attracted to'?'' How would they '''react' to...'' Crushes? *yes I am copying Ellie for this idea - kudos to her :P* |-|Morality= |-|People= ''Kind of like a relationships page, just more lowkey because there's less pressure to update OBVIOUSLY Ivy loves people. If you don't know that, you haven't been listening/reading the same thing I have. She's determined to find something admirable in everyone, and she feels like it's her job to help other people realize that. On the other hand, she derives all of her self-worth from her relationships, which is, also obviously, very very bad. Family= Daina Ivy loves her mother. It's as simple as that. Her mother is very straight-forward, decisive, and intelligent, but also understanding and altruistic. Ivy's always wanted to be a bit more like her mother, but it's never really worked out that way. Peteris She dislikes him, for obvious reasons, and then feels horrible for even thinking that. It's not his fault that he's... Lance GUILT. She does love her brother, she really does, but she can't help but feel guilty around him. Not only is she extremely worried about him turning out like her dad, but she's even more worried that she will cause it, because he's always taken it onto himself to help raise her, in a way, and no kid deserves that responsibility. Holly She's her gal-pal, the only notable thing is that they're related. Because of their age difference, Ivy was very young when Holly left for Durmstrang, so her memories are fleeting. There's nothing complicated about their friendship, though Ivy does feel a bit inferior when compared to Holly because she knows she'll never be as fun, confident, or spontaneous as her cousin. Aunt Sofia/Uncle Oskars Ivy doesn't see them often, but she does adore them. Most of her favorable childhood memories come from them. Miriam World= Determinism is the belief that every event is casually determined by a long, unbreakable chain of previous events. Idealism is the belief that reality is based on our ideas. I suppose her world-view could be summed up something I saw on a sign - "WE ARE GOING TO CHANGE SOME THINGS." |-|Self= |-|Love=Miriam doesn't waste her time thinking about love. Even if she did, she wouldn't know what to say - she deals much better with concrete facts and statistics anyways - which all spell out that romantic love is a dead-end. What are they '''attracted to'?'' How would they '''react' to...'' Crushes? |-|Morality= |-|People= Lili World= "ART IS THE MOST INTENSIVE MODE OF INDIVIDUALISM THE WORLD HAS EVER SEEN." Lili, being perhaps one of the only normal characters I have, actually lives in the moment. If she had to put a value on something, it would be in our differences. Like Darwin said - to evolve and survive, you first need variation. |-|Self=Lili's pretty goddamn awesome, and anyone who doesn't agree can go fuck themselves. Younger Lili, of course, would say this in a much nicer way. |-|Love=To Lili, love is pretty damn awesome. (When she's older, I'm 99% that's going to heel turn, but for now...) As of now, she strongly believes her father left with very good reason. I think, as she gets older, she'll begin to believe that, no, he wanted to get into his mum's pants, and ran when he couldn't handle the responsibility of being a father. She wouldn't view sex as that scared, either, much to her mother's irritation. What are they '''attracted to'?'' How would they '''react' to...'' Crushes? |-|Morality= |-|People= Cleo World= "THIS TOO SHALL PASS." "WE'LL BURN THAT BRIDGE WHEN WE GET TO IT." |-|Self= Normally, Cleo doesn't bother being introspective. While yes, she is very quiet, and yes, she spends most of her time alone, none of that time is used being introspective, it's with imagining better words than this one. She's extremely tight-lipped about any of her daydreams or personal thoughts, however. I think that once you get down to it, Cleo's sense of self is best described as extremely forlorn and self-loathing. Her mother was her only caretaker, and she loved her, regardless of whether or not she deserved it. Cleo misses her and hates her - and above all - wants her approval. And she hates that about herself, because she knows it's pointless and that she should be better than that. Her daydreams are likely also a way of coping with this; while this has been going on for awhile, it's a rawer wound now that she's at Lil Bundles, and too overwhelming and destructive for her to even begin thinking about. I'm playing with the idea of Demi reminding Cleo of her mother, but I'm not sure how that would exactly go down. As I'd imagine, Cleo would become almost explosive - or at least more emotional than her normal self by a far margin. She'd be needy, but angry; she'd idolize Demi, and then hate herself for it. |-|Love=There's no point. It's going to end anyways, and chances are it'll end badly. Or at least that's how she views the whole ordeal. The inverse of Lili - I think she's going to eventually warm up to it. What are they '''attracted to'?'' How would they '''react' to...'' Crushes? |-|Morality=''Cleo believes in moral relativism'' Is it... '''moral' or not!?'' |-|People= |-|Past/Magic= I'm including this because I feel like I need to focus on it more with Cleo especially. I also need to figure out her relationship with her parents, because while she's using her daydreams as a way to not think about any of it, she won't always. It's no secret that Cleo's home was based heavily on conditional love, whether anyone recognized it or not. Part of me feels that Cleo would blame magic for her not being loved. I think this would also play strongly into her character, in that, while she doesn't love everyone unconditionally, she respects everyone unconditionally. Another part of me thinks that at first she would blame magic, but then realize that, well, maybe it was her parents, coupled with her. Maybe it was just one in blank chance. That it had no meaning - and it's done now. Category:More Information Than You Asked For